


I will eat you slowly...

by teratophilia (killewich)



Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Black Hat (Villainous), Canon-Typical Behavior, Cloaca, Dom Black Hat (Villainous), Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Human Genitalia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Roughness, Service Top, Sub Dr. Flug (Villainous), Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Top Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/teratophilia
Summary: " Hold you down and tear you open, live inside you; love, I'd never hurt you, but I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix. "
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Series: I will only wring you dry of everything; but if you're fine with that, you can be mine like that. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871530
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	I will eat you slowly...

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, n'y'all ! !
> 
> this was a pseudo-prompt brought about by a conversation about heat cycles and i couldn't help myself . . . and neither can black hat, apparently ! ! enjoy >:3c

Since Black Hat's been mated, his cycles since have begun to regulate based around his human, the prior intensity from before seeming to lessen.

Though, that only lasted for so long.

It wasn't until the time he'd needed to get off twice in near succession to sate a random session of heat. Once they'd found a way to accommodate the both of them, things didn't feel much different whenever a bout came around. It seemed another lull in his intensity after being pacified again cropped up, and they stayed like that for a while, only a few times sprinkled throughout that he required a little bit more stimulation than usual.

So, when Black Hat feels incredibly hostile, more territorial than usual, and finally finds himself wet almost immediately after a flash of arousal floods his senses, he locks himself away in his personal quarters.

This was just beginning to become quite the annoying issue. He thought the bond would regulate his cycles, the main reason he'd finally stomached the idea of selecting a mate in the first place.

The Eldritch opts to press two fingers against his slit, feeling himself already soaking his pants and simultaneously moaning at the pressure that wasn't intended. He pants softly, looking down at the mess he was with simply starting his heat and the testing touch. He almost feels like he can't hold back from grinding his fingers over the area, and indulges. Another moan leaves him, and he has to take to leaning a shoulder against the nearest wall, eye sliding closed as he shifts to his palm, rocking into it as his cock slides out. He strokes himself through the ruined fabric, but it's not as good.

He pulls back to snap his fingers, his coat being carefully hung up where it stayed when not worn, then he works on his belt and the likes, shoving them down thoughtlessly. He teases his slit, huffing at the slickness that coats his fingers. Black Hat only manages to tease himself for so long before two fingers slip inside. He groans, moving them around experimentally. His vision goes white as his eyelid shuts tightly, a broken noise croaking out of him as he begins to fuck himself with them. A third is added, and finally he feels himself growing close. He angles just so, fingers where it felt best, and a few more shoves of all three is what he needs.

The Eldritch sighs as he waits to pull out, taking a moment to catch his breath... but it still stays heated, and the usual reprieve isn't to be found.

He growls softly:  _ of course _ this wouldn't be enough.

Black Hat goes about cleaning himself up as best as possible (not too keen on the doctor finding out he'd tried to solve the situation on his own and it prove to not be enough), then crawls into the soft plush of his bed. He nestles comfortably into the pillows, breath mostly collected, but his need still burning deep and low.

Another snap of his fingers, and he teleports Flug into his room, careless of whatever he'd been in the middle of.

Quite used to this sort of thing, Flug turns to report what he'd been in the middle of, only to stop short when he realizes where he is and the state of his boss. Eyes wide behind goggles, he quietly stammers out, "...Y-yes, sir?"

"Get on the bed before I drag you over here myself."

"R-right away, sir," he ushers out breathlessly, stripping on his way over, stopping at the edge.

"It's that time again, isn't it?"

Flug had meant it as a simple observation that was supposed to stay in his head, but he realizes with a flash of terror it'd not stayed there.

"No, I thought we'd hold our briefing naked in my own quarters. _Of course it is_ , why do you think you're here?"

The inventor didn't want to put much thought into it, but he noticed it seemed the other stripped at the door... he must have gotten more desperate and needy again. Something hot churns in him, coupled with the words seeming urgent from Black Hat. He nods as he swallows thickly, moving onto the bed.

"How would you—"

"Fuck me."

It's hard to not let out his exhale in a wheeze, feeling all the air knocked from his lungs. He nods yet again, thankfully already quite erect from the situation. He reaches out to swipe several fingers between Black Hat's slit (who bites back a noise, he notes), using the slickness there to help jerk himself off. With the Eldritch eyeing his every movement with a sense of hunger... Flug shudders, and knows he's definitely hard enough to start to follow the command.

The doctor positions himself, the other's legs over his shoulders, slowly edging in with his hands on dark hips. He finds little resistance and pushes in farther than intended, stopping himself immediately to assure he didn't go too fast. Before he has any chance to check, he feels tendrils wrap around his midsection and chest, roughly tugging him forward. He groans as he feels himself become completely sleeved, head thrown back as he moans harshly at the sudden warmth eagerly surrounding him.

"I believe I made myself quite clear, Doctor." The tendrils tighten for a split second in warning before releasing their prey.

"Y-yes, sir."

He follows as ordered, gripping Black Hat's hips and moving himself into the easiest position to fuck quickly into the other, knowing that's what he sought. Unable to help himself having a smidgen of control over the situation, he slows his thrusts, edging in slow and teasing, and pulls back all the way to the tip, then waits.

"Flug, if you don't—  _ haaah _ !"

One to always be sure not to disappoint, his human slams back into him until their flesh is flush together, then begins pounding into him hard and thoroughly. Claws paw at the mess of pillows he was buried in and the ornate blanket below them, head flopping uselessly to the side with a moan, finally giving into instinct and feeling. When his brain feels a bit less numbed over, he finally moves to meet each thrust, the assistance pushing his doctor close to his orgasm. He clenches himself around the other and relishes in the noise it rewards him with, Flug faltering for a moment. He pants harshly as he thrusts in once more, one final push in as far as he can go, and they finish in unison. He comes deep in the Eldritch, sure to stay inside as long as he can to assure his seed remained as long as the heat cycles tended to need to pass. As he throbs out the last of his orgasm, Black Hat's inner walls are sure to milk his mate dry. Only when he can tell the other's finished as well does he pull out... but where his breath starts to right itself, it seems Black Hat isn't quite finished as he thought.

"Hands... and knees," he orders breathlessly, feeling his strength slowly come back, while his wits and composure did not.

Flug freezes for a moment, "S-sir, my... refractory period isn't—"

"Hands and knees."

His human scrambles with a bit of difficulty to do as told, careful as he moves the legs hooked over his shoulders onto the bed. "A-absolutely, sir." He turns around and assumes the position requested, only half-hard despite the situation.

Black Hat climbs up onto his knees when he's at his subordinate's ass, grabbing a cheek with either hand, then spreading them.

"S- _ sir _ —!"

The tendril-like cock immediately seeks out his its mate's hole, tip teasing the entrance, wet and dripping from both of them. Black Hat hums softly, edging himself in, the other's groan echoing in his lust-crazed mind. It's the slickest he's ever been fucking Flug, but he still takes his time prepping him regardless for as long as he can manage to. They both knew his composure would only hold for so long, and finally, he's lost to feral instinct, fucking away as he tosses his head back with an inhuman noise.

Overstimulated, his human whines softly, the pleasure growing almost painful at this point as he still is unable to go completely stiff again. He feels the pool of arousal fill with white hot heat like usual, but it's restricted from any form of release, body deciding it was spent for the moment.

Black Hat doesn't let up, and he goes until he feels the edge come crashing into him again. The vigor he fucks himself into finish gains a choked out groan, Flug coming despite it feeling impossible. A few lazy thrusts ride out the brief high the Eldritch experiences, throbbing still.

Hard pants are the only noise between them... and again, where Flug's begin to steady, Black Hat's don't.

"I'm going to fuck you again," he declares suddenly.

"S-sir, I—" He yelps, vision blank as Black Hat starts up again as if he hadn't even gotten off, feeling the come already in him slosh around in his overworked hole. " _ Aahnn _ ..." His jaw clenches, and he can feel a spark of something at being at the other's complete mercy, feeling like a mere tool at this point to cure the Eldritch's seemingly insatiable heat episode. Being used like this makes his fingers dig into the plush below, toes curling with a whine.

Black Hat seems to notice somehow, despite how little the sensation was, his hand drawing around to take hold of the other's softening cock.

Flug groans loud and surprised, sensitivity a mix of too much and not enough, eyes clenching closed, the arousal scorching too hot to stand as it flares back up. It wasn't oft his boss ever used his hand on him, it only during specific situations. Of course now would be one of those times, and he somehow manages to help along a third growing erection... but even then, the pain that ebbs around it, he isn't sure if he can manage another orgasm. His elbows shake as he feels boneless and worn, whole body tingling, cheeks numb.

The Eldritch hums low, it vibrating like a purr on his vocal chords as he continues to fuck into his mate. "You still smell aroused, allow me to be of assistance," comes a velvety deep growl. His hand moves just the way Flug liked, and he hisses softly as he finally hardens again.

"Hh.. _ ahh _ ... It's... too much."

"Shh, _shhh_ ," coos Black Hat, the sound much too soft, contrasting against how hard he pounded into the other, the sound of their skin meeting louder. "You can give me one more, can't you?"

A man of science, he wants to urge  _ no _ , that he could not.

A man being fucked by an overworldly entity, however, feels one last orgasm on the brink.

The loudest he's been the entire time, Black Hat gives himself away, it clear he was nearing release once more. Flug heaves breaths at this point, pained pleasure flooding him as his arms threaten to give.

It's then Black Hat shoves Flug's face into the plush bed, stifling the end of a sudden yelp of his boss's name as he comes. His arms do finally give out with the added weight of being pushed down, feeling heavy as his thighs quake.

Inner walls weakly pulsing around the Eldritch, he moans a long string of language much more native to his tongue than English, this last orgasm sure to be his final as he slackens against the body below him.

Flug's absolutely flaccid and shrinking back as Black Hat pulls both hands away, his breath heavy when he's released and let back up for easier access to air. His worn lungs hurt his chest, and he remains in this position, body not able to move a muscle.

Slowly, the Eldritch pulls out, come having already started leaking down his human's legs since his second load. He drinks in the sight with a grin, the stench of sex and Flug's sweat settling into his senses. Most importantly, he smells himself more prominent than usual, and knows he should be good until his next cycle by that alone. His mating had been declared, the scent sure to cling to his doctor and only strengthening the evidence this human was owned.

When things don't feel like numb jelly, Flug opts to sink down and to lay where he was, not even caring he was laying in both their seed, his ass and thighs already a mess. Too exhausted to keep his eyes open, face tingling as harshly as his upper legs, his body tries to recover the strenuous testing it faced. His breathing is anything but normal, it clear he was absolutely spent.

Black Hat slithers his body up beside the other, a clawed hand drawing mindless shapes on his human's back.

"Next time you have to ask, I will go until you do pass out."

"Y...yes, sir..," he pants out, lapsing into unconsciousness as he feels the Eldritch entangle himself with his still hot body.

**Author's Note:**

> PHEW ! ! it's really exciting to have gotten this far, and i'm very proud of how far my writing has come along over the course of my time making fanfics and roleplaying. but, as fun as that is, i unfortunately never work on my own personal ideas and stories, which brings me to deliver some (?) unfortunate news:
> 
> i think for now, i'll be stepping away from this series. i had a delightful time with it, and still have plenty of fun ideas, but i think i finally want to concentrate on my own personal passion projects. so, with a heavy heart, i will declare this series currently on an indefinite hiatus . . . there is the chance i may return to this series ( villainous is a fandom i come back to a lot, and i'm more than positive when the show drops i'll come crawling back once more ), but for right now i'm chasing one of my dreams ! !
> 
> if you're curious and want to follow me onto my next endeavor, feel free to follow my social media for updates ! ! my website is a good place to list my currently updated accounts i use, and the project will be hosted on my patreon i will be revamping ( it's currently in hiatus mode, so ignore the set up for right now ) . . . hope to see you there, and if not, then it's been a blast while i've had everyone's attention <3  
> https://www.sushiclaws.com/  
> https://www.patreon.com/sushiclaws
> 
> as far as writing goes, i don't want to leave it behind completely. i like to create poetry, but it's not nearly as often as something like a fanfic series like this. i have some works i need to clean up to post and an endless pile of wips, so if you like my writing and are curious about my poetry, you can check out my ( currently empty ) poetry account:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/vargrimoire  
> https://twitter.com/vargrimoire  
> and as always, feel free to hmu on twitter ! ! i still love this pairing and would love to talk about it and other interests ( DMs open ):  
> https://twitter.com/sapiencyLOST  
> fanmix for all of the songs used as titles / summaries for the series: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2j4zuQEtF4cg83liDKnOyc?si=hRJALIh3TAexUevcr5BfFA  
> and then here's a fanmix of songs i generally associate with the ship: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7BKVClRme4H3zwG1CT4jeU?si=on800npzR6eFZW601U3PEg


End file.
